Move Along
by AmanoAndin
Summary: Akira is too horny...who'll be the victim? Tokito. Poor, poor Tokito. R&R please!


**A/N**: My friend requested this golden pair (Akira x Tokito) so yeah, and this is also my first attempt in writing M-rated fiction, so...there you go. Sorry about all the cheese. But FYI, I really was shaking while I was writing this. 

**Summary**: Akira was too horny, who's the victim? Tokito. Poor Tokito.

**Warning:** I warned you already. This is M-rated, but not yaoi, thank God. To all of you who still think that Tokito is a guy, you REALLY have to have a reality check ASAP.

**Disclaimer**: Samurai Deeper Kyo isn't mine T.T

**Move Along**

I could feel my face burning as he suddenly moved in mach speed and cupped my chin with his right hand, his eyes staring at me. "You're not gonna win," he said. I think he still didn't know that I'm not a guy after all. I tried hard to hide my damn blush so I pulled away quickly.

I attacked him quickly, but he was still standing on his feet. Then he quickly grabbed my collar and said, "I'm not gonna go easy on you, Tokito!" before with one of his swords, he scratched my chest. He let go of me as my top started to shatter, revealing my biggest secret to him.

"AAAAAARGH!" I yelled while trying hard to cover myself and turned around so I didn't need to look at him. 'Shit...I'd never thought my secret would be revealed this soon...' I thought hard. "Tokito..." I heard him spoke, "You're...a girl...?" "NO! IT WAS MY SWOLLEN CHEST, THAT'S WHAT!" I lied, but I knew it was one most pitiful lie in history.

He held my shoulder and forced me to look at him. I obeyed him, but I still closed my eyes, so I didn't really know what was going on. But I did feel Akira's breath getting closer to me. And it happened just like that as I felt something warm touched my lips. I tried to struggle, but he held me tightly.

"STOP IT!" I yelled as I pulled back and turned my head aside, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Once again, he cupped my chin and kissed me again, harder. I couldn't resist his tongue forcing my lips to let it in. "Umh...oh..." he moaned softly between kisses, didn't allow me to take a break and catch my breath. I started to reply his kisses somehow, and he pushed me softly to the chaotic floor.

I _knew_ this wouldn't stop just like that.

I pulled away and whispered, "Maybe we should move," He didn't reply, but he pulled me into his arms and stood up before he kissed me again, even harder than before. I didn't know what was in me, but his kisses were warm, even though he plays with ice. Believe it or not, we actually made it into my room without getting caught and we didn't even stop kissing.

Well, we did stumble a few times and we hit the wall a few times, but when I was pinned on a door, I held the door-handle, and I knew it was my room. Still kissing, I opened the door and we lost balance so we fell on the floor, Akira was on me. We both stood up and I quickly closed the door behind him, didn't want to lose even 1 precious second.

He gave me this evil smile before he pinned me on the wall and started kissing me again. But it was different than before.

While kissing, he pulled down my ripped top and my shorts, leaving only my underwear and socks on my body. I didn't do anything to him, or precisely, I couldn't. He was dominating the whole game roughly. It seemed like he won't stop just like that.

Then he went lower and kissed my neck, which really tingles. I moaned softly but then I laughed. "What's wrong?" he said, finally stopped kissing me. "Nothing, it tingles," I said, still laughing, but I just noticed that his eyes were closed again. He chuckled and then started kissing my bare chest. I was a bit tired standing up with my back pressed onto the wall, so I pushed Akira towards my huge bed.

I guess he was a bit surprised with my actions, but when I pushed him into the bed, he quickly turned me over so that he was on top of me. We kissed again, but this time I pulled off his top, revealing his sexy chest and stomach. He chuckled before he kissed my lips again, but I felt his hands were playing _somewhere_.

"Ugh...!" I moaned harder as I felt his damn fingers playing with my nipples. I've never been touched like this before, so this one made me fly like I was having ecstasy. But I didn't know that it was only about a quarter from everything.

With my hands on the back of his head, holding tightly onto his hair as I pushed his head towards my body, his kisses went lower and lower, but he stopped after he kissed my chest. He tilted his head to the left before he played his tongue on my right breast. "Ahn...!" I moaned, almost yelling. Akira's right hand was still playing with the other nipple, but his left hand caressed my body until it reached my underwear.

I was so deep in ecstasy until I didn't know what else to do but moan. He moved his head and sucked my left nipple that his mouth ignored until a few moments ago. "Oh...! Akira...!" I finally moaned his name. He sucked my nipple harder. "Agh...!" I moaned again like moan vomit.

He finally stopped teasing with my breasts, but his left hand was still caressing my vagina from outside my underwear. And in a snap, he pulled my underwear down along with my socks, and there I was, lying on my own bed without wearing anything, completely naked, in front of Akira.

He smiled naughtily and I had no idea what he was going to do – I've never done this before – until I saw him spreading my legs and dipped his head between them. Then I felt something wet and warm on my vagina; it was his tongue. "UGH...! OH...! A-A-AKIRA...!" I yelped while closing my eyes, tried to enjoy every lasting second of it. I think he heard my moan and loved it, because after I moaned, his tongue's movements were getting faster and even more aggressive.

I gripped the silver silk sheet tightly and my back arched forward until it almost made an upside-down U. "AKIRA...UGH...AAAH...! AKIRAAA...!" I couldn't stand anymore and yelled his name. I felt this rage from inside my body that was going to come out pretty soon, and a few seconds later I heard Akira chuckling as he licks my cum.

I was sweating hard, and I was pretty much tired somehow, but it was so good until I want more and more of it like I was addicted. He moved forward but I felt that it was my turn to be on the top, so I followed my instincts and turned him over. His smile clearly told me that he was satisfied with my action, and oh how I loved that smile. I wanted to see him smiling like that even more often.

I kissed him while pulling down his hakama and touched a forbidden part of his anatomy which was already big and hard. I shivered a bit because I was really scared. I didn't exactly know what to do with it anyway, so I just kissed Akira with my hands on his chest. Maybe he knew that I didn't have a clue, so he took my right hand and guided it towards his hard cock.

He circled my hand around his cock and moved my hand up and down a few times before I finally got what he meant and then he let go of my hand. He moaned softly between kisses and his right hand was on the back of my neck while his left hand caressed my hair. I spread my legs and sat on his legs and finally stopped kissing him. I looked at his cock which was shaken by my hand, but then Akira sat up and unexpectedly pushed my head so I got choked with his cock in my mouth. "Ohhh...!" he moaned loudly.

I didn't know what to do there, but Akira slowly pushed and pulled my head so that his cock went in and out of my mouth. I got what he was trying to say so I pushed his hands away, giving him a signal that I already understand him, and started playing with his cock. I got it out of my mouth, but then I kissed it from the tip until the end. "Akh..." he moaned, but I got this feeling that he wasn't exactly satisfied, so I thrust his cock inside my mouth and sucked it hard.

"Ahhh...! To...Tokito!" he moaned and said my name, and somehow, it made me happy, so I sucked his cock and shook it with my hand even faster. He kept moaning and moaning, until he held my head softly, telling me to stop, so I obeyed him. He was sweating too, but he looked like he was going to do something evil.

He lifted me and put me on his legs just a centimeter away from his cock. "You're...still a virgin...right?" he asked without looking at me, trying to catch his breath. "Uh...yeah..." I groggily answered. "Me too...are you sure you...really want this?" he asked again. I got what he meant, the next thing he's going to do will take away my virginity, and he could still ask me if I want to do it or not!

I closed my eyes, thinking hard, but then it just came out from my mouth, "Yeah..."

He looked at me and realized that I was serious, so while kissing my lips, he turned me over so that he was on top of me again. "This is gonna hurt," he warned me. "I know," I replied before he kissed my lips and spread my legs wide again. Then, it happened just like that. He thrust his cock right into my opening while still kissing me.

"Hmmmpf...!" my yell was covered thanks to his lips which were on mine. It turned out that it really hurt, but it felt so good even 10 times better then when Akira was licking my vagina. I closed my eyes tightly, and he knew I was in pain, so he waited a few seconds until I could settle his cock inside my vagina. He stopped kissing me, but then he slowly moved his cock forwards and backwards, in and out my vagina.

"Ohhh...ahh...A...Akira..." I started moaning again after my vagina was getting used to his cock inside it. "Umhh...you're...so tight..." he moaned while still moving his cock that was probably hard to move inside my tight opening. After that, I was craving for more and more of his cock. I moved my butt forward so that his cock would go deeper inside me. We both then went a little crazy and moved faster, making a quick rhythm of our bodies.

"Ahhh..." I moaned and Akira would follow me, and suddenly it was like one big moaning session where we moaned louder and louder everytime. But when I felt that it was going to be over soon, Akira pulled his cock out and I moaned in protest. He chuckled and sat up on the edge of the bed before he lifted me and as I sat on him, he thrust his cock inside me again.

"Nghh...Akira..." I moaned softly, didn't really have the strength to tease him like I did. But he patiently guided me to move up and down, making his cock went in and out my vagina. "Ah...you're...good...Tokito..." he moaned and complimented me at the same time, and that compliment made me gain my strength little by little. I moved my butt in circle, and then left and right, just to tease him again and made him say my name again.

"Ohhh...Tokito...!" he moaned again as I teased him. But he didn't want to lose his domination in this game either, so he sucked my breasts that were in front of him while his hands were still on my side, guiding me to move up and down. "Akkhhhh...AKIRAAA...!" I yelped his name again in satisfaction while I put my hands on the back of his head again, pulling his hair, messing it around...just anything.

And then, this rage that I felt earlier went crazy inside my body again, I felt like I couldn't hold it anymore. "Akira...I'm...I'm...coming..." I whispered on his ear. "Me too..." he whispered back, and then at the same time, I let out my cum and so did he.

"UGH...AKIRAA!" "TO...TOKITO!"

Then something warm went inside me as Akira kissed my lips again. We were both sweating and trying to catch our breath, but I totally lost my strength and fell on his arms. "That...uh...was...really good..." I said between breaths. He smiled and kissed my cheek as he said, "I love you,"

I just smiled before I felt him lifting me up and pulling his cock out of me. I glanced on that side of my bed and saw my virgin blood on the sheet. Then we both went under the blanket while still naked, and with a quick kiss on the lips I fell asleep on his arms.

I guess I should clean the blood stains first before I give it to Spades tomorrow to have it washed.

Owari

A/N: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! runs in circle I can't believe I wrote this! runs in triangle ah well, R&R, ne? Arigatou! XD


End file.
